Stolen Moments
by ershey
Summary: Because a moment is all we have to love, to create, to destroy. [Drabbles, SlashHet]
1. Please

Disclaimer: The movie, _Newsies_, is not my property but my Disney. Others own themselves. Story and ideas belong solely to me.

With summer, there's boredom and with that, my muses catch up with me. :D Here are some drabbles for your entertainment, ranging from both slash and het, 1899 and modern. Hope you like them! Reviews are love!

---

**Stolen Moments**

**---**

Pairing: Snitch/Skitts

Word Count: 104

"I love you."

It was all that I needed. All that I had to hear the minute that I stepped on the rooftop. My whole body froze, unable to take in those three words that he had just said. _I love you_. It was as if the whole world had suddenly stopped and focused in on this one moment. This one moment that would last with me forever.

"I love you too."

Too bad, I thought, too bad it wasn't me. I knew it we wouldn't happen, that it truly wasn't meant to be. And in my heart, I hoped, _Please love me too_.

---

Ta-dah! And, if you want to request a drabble, leave an application with your review (the basics: name, nickname, age, looks, personality, history, preferred genre, time frame, and a prompt if you wish) or just give me a pairing. :D Please review!


	2. Shine

Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Requests will be filled in very soon. :D

**---**

**Shine  
**Pairing: Trinket/Spot  
Word Count: 120

---

I saw you even from far away.

I tried not to be obvious, not to hint to anyone what I was doing. From the window I could see your red hair, prompting me to think of red rubies hidden far away. You were the one thing beyond my reach, the one person that I wanted yet remained so distant.

Each and every day, I'd stare up in your window and wish you were mine. Your deep green eyes would glance at the streets, just a look, and I'd be there to catch them. They were gemstones, emeralds.

Emeralds and rubies.

You were my jewel. Among the dirt and dust, you shined like nothing else as I watched you from afar.

---

Yay! Reviews are love:D


	3. Manhattan

Heyhey! Another drabble! Darnit, and it almost reached a hundred this time:)

**---**

**Manhattan  
**Pairing:Jack/David  
Word Count: 106

---

Manhattan.

The mere mention of the city immediately brings back memories of you. So charismatic, so confident, and so strong yet so careless and so impulsive. You were Manhattan and it was you.

"_Think you'll ever leave this place?" you ask me as you took a drag from your cigarette, giving me a glance through the messy strands of your brown hair. _

"_Leave?" I ask, unable to take in the idea of not living in Manhattan. _

"_Yeah, leave. For something different. More exciting." _

"_Nah," I answered, shaking my head. "No place like Manhattan." _

He made my Manhattan. He was the whole city and it carried my heart.

---

Thanks to Trinket, Stress, Oberon O'Neil, Maeko-Nohara, and Boogitywhup16 (I'll make yours longer, if you want!) for the reviews! Hope you guys like this one!


	4. What You Do To Me

Sorry updates are a bit slow! Once I get into the hang of school (yup, school already started for me), requests will come quicker!

**---**

**What You Do To Me  
**Pairing: Echo/Skittery  
Word Count: 140

---

They didn't call me Skittery for nothing. I'd jump, flinch, gasp (maybe even let out a girly squeak if I'm _that _surprised) whenever someone would try and scare the hell out of me. But it'd just get worse when I'm around her… oh geez, _so bad_ that I wish I weren't me. Why did this girl, Echo, have such an effect on me?

"Hey, Skitts!"

I jumped. "Er…" I managed, suddenly fascinated by her.

Say something!

"Um…"

"Yes?"

_Anything!_

"Lovely… teeth!"

She blinked. _Oh shit. _Stupid, stupid! Her teeth!

"No! I mean, uh… wait, n-nice hair! Youlookprettytoday."

Echo grinned, immediately lighting up her face and giving me even more reason to become skittish.

"Thanks!"

I nodded, keeping my mouth shut and realizing that I had managed a sentence around her. One _complete _sentence. Nothing else could bring down my day.

---

Thanks to Stress (It's funny, really, 'cause I was never a fan of Javid! Just thought I'd try it out!), Boogitywhup16 (I'll totally make yours longer for you!), and The Mayor's Daughter (yours should come soon!). Reviews are love!


	5. Your Fault

Another angsty one for all of you:D I really need to come up with happier ones, lol…

---

**Your Fault  
**Pairing: Mush/Blink  
Word Count: 137

----

"Move," muttered Blink angrily as he shoved a newsie out of his way. There was no point in hiding his emotions. His anger and frustration finally pushed their way onto the surface, making Blink unable to rethink the situation or the consequences. This was it.

He felt his body tense as his hand curled up into a fist, ready to strike at any moment. It was when he saw the mass of brown curls that he was brought to life. With no hesitation or thought, he raised his fist in the air, connecting with Mush's flesh, the pain hitting him like no other.

"Shit, Blink, what the hell!" shouted Mush in return, his hand over his soon to be bloody nose.

"This is all your fault," he breathed.

_It's all your fault that I feel this way._

---

Thanks to Greenberry Hair Bonner (Heyhey! Go ahead and give me something, yours'll be the last request I'll do! See you over at myspace, haha!), Stress (Yours is coming soon!), Maeko-Nohara, BoogityWhup14 (I totally will, haha, and don't worry, you'll get Race!), and Buttons14 for the lovely reviews!

Reviews are love! 'Till next update!


	6. Why?

Here's Stress's drabble! Another angsty one, if you guys can handle it… lol! I really need to come up with happier ones, yeah?

**---**

**Why?  
**Pairing: Stress/Jack/Sarah  
Word Count: 153

---

I saw the two of you when you came in, your arm around her waist while she happily giggled at whatever you were whispering in my ear. I tightened my grip on my drink, feeling a tear in my heart. I wanted to cry, run, hit someone, but I was mesmerized. How did things end up this way?

A slow ballad began to play. You asked her to dance and she willingly agreed. You pulled her close, a content look on your face as you danced in circles.

You used to do that to me.

Suddenly, you caught my eye. You let go of her momentarily, making your way towards me.

"Stress," you said, almost a whisper.

I bit my lip, unable to say anything, afraid that tears would fall down.

There was an awkward silence and a shuffling of feet.

"I really did love you."

"Then, why are you with her, Jack?"

---

Thanks to SHAgirl, The Mayor's Daughter (thanks, hon! So sweet!), MyKa HoLLy, Buttons14 (hahah, I've read that somewhere before, actually! Awesome trick. :D), Withheld, and BoogityWhup16 for the reviews! Hope you guys like this one!


	7. Remember Me

WOW, I actually updated! Haha! Anyways, here's one that Ky – I mean, Rixel – requested!

---

**Remember Me  
**Pairing: Snitch/Skitts  
Word Count: 123

---

"_So?" _

"_So, what?" I asked, looking over at Skittery, raising an eyebrow. We were both sitting on the rooftop, watching the night sky while everyone else stayed inside. We always both liked the silence._

"_You didn't answer my question," he chuckled, shaking his head. "Would you ever forget me?" _

_I looked at him in confusion. "What?" _

"_Well, would you?" _

The stars glittered across the night sky, shining just enough for Snitch to make his way around the place. He knew the place well enough, that in just a few seconds, he was already where he needed to be. He looked down at the ground, reminiscing.

"I'll never forget you," said Snitch, his voice breaking between sobs as he looked at his friend's grave.

---

LOL, I really need happier drabbles, yeah? Anyways, I just felt like updating, so who knows how long this writing streak will last this time? If you guys requested a drabble from me, just remind me again and add in your profile to your review. Check out the first chapter for details. :D Reviews are love!


End file.
